NO SACRIFICE, NO VICTORY
by Tavata
Summary: Continuación CORAJE Y SACRIFICIO
1. Chapter 1

_**ZANKOKU NA TENSHI NO TE-ZE**_

_zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE_

_madobe kara yagate tobitatsu_

_hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de_

_omoide wo uragiru nara._

_..._

The cruel angel's thesis

will soon take flight through the window,

with surging, hot pathos,

if you betray your memories.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿NOS ESCUCHARON MALDITOS? ¡LES ENSEÑAREMOS A NO METERSE CON NOSOTRAS! ¡VAMOS, LES DEMOSTRAREMOS DE LO QUE SOMOS CAPACES! ... ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE! ¡ESTA NOCHE SE TERMINA!

Se escuchó el grito en medio de plena batalla. Optimus entendió al momento lo que se proponía, a pesar de tener a los decepticons tras él comenzó a correr para intentar detenerle, no, no era justo que hiciera lo que estaba pensando.

Desde el aire Jetfire también tenía problemas para deshacerse de esas aves rapaces que le perseguían, había escuchado el grito desde tierra. Era imposible que todos le hubieran escuchado pese a los disparos, las explosiones, tanta muerte y destrucción.

¡Maldita sea, no hagas una idiotez!- Rugió el Black Bird mientras forzaba a sus propulsores al máximo.

Por más que Optimus corría parecía nunca llegaría a donde se encontraban, tenía que detenerle, solo quería eso, detenerle, que no lo hiciera, cuando ya no le faltaban más que unos cuantos pasos se escuchó el rugido de la explosión sacudir la tierra como si un animal salvaje diera su último grito de batalla.

La onda de expansión arrojó hacia todas partes a los decepticons, a los aliados y a Optimus, el líder autobot logró sacar ambas espadas para aferrarse a ellas con todas sus fuerzas para no salir despedido por el aire.

Era tal la magnitud del impacto que la zona fue completamente barrida, Optimus apenas y lograba resistir el embiste.

En el cielo, todos los ángeles fueron borrados de una sola intención, los decepticons del firmamento no tuvieron ni una sola oportunidad. Jetfire apenas y había conseguido abrir en el último segundo un microportal para evitar la onda de choque.

Por más que quiso estar lo más cerca posible Jetfire terminó cayendo hasta las cumbres de las montañas. Tendría que esperar a que la onda terminara su expansión para poder lanzarse hacia el campo de batalla de nuevo.

Y así como la Trompeta de Gabriel había tocado para ensordecer a los ejércitos enemigos, así guardó silencio conforme las últimas ondas expansivas se iban calmando… finalmente se habían desecho de ese ejército decepticon…

….

La tierra había cubierto sus ópticos, tuvo que pasar su fuerte mano para limpiar los cristales de sus cuencas y poder tener algo de visión.

El panorama era desolador, nada estaba de pie, ninguno de los enemigos había quedado en línea. Los humanos de la resistencia poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer, su diminuto tamaño les había salvado de la destrucción.

Nunca fue su intención acabar con los suyos- pensó Optimus.

Sin importarle las heridas de la batalla y las recientes añadidas por la explosión se puso en pie… debía encontrarle, nunca se perdonaría el haber tenido que llegar a este punto, nunca se perdonaría el que hubiera tenido que recurrir a esta medida desesperada…

Buscó por todas partes, no dejó piedra sobre piedra, estaba desesperado, no quería perderle, no podía perderle… Fue cuando lo vio, al parecer se había terminado la unión de ambas con la explosión pero si la femme estaba aquí ¿dónde estaba ella? Era posible que se hubiera convertido en polvo con el pandemónium que reinó en el momento en que liberaron el golpe final… pedía a Primus no fuera así…

-…Optimus…

El líder autobot escuchó su voz, tan lejana como un murmullo, tan cercana como una plegaria, Sí, no se había equivocado, entre los árboles caídos, entre la tierra removida, por ahí tenía que estar Jane.

Con loca desesperación comenzó a quitar todo lo que le estorbaba para poder encontrarla…

-…Jane

Por fin la había encontrado… La canadiense reposaba apoyada completamente sobre su lado derecho entre la hierba quemada teñida de carmín, había tanta sangre alrededor de ella que parecía una cama de rubí para una ninfa del bosque. Optimus intentó levantarla con su mano pero apenas la tocó la humana dio un grito de dolor como nunca antes había dado, el autobot la dejó una vez más sobre el húmedo terreno. La melena de Jane estaba completamente despeinada y pegajosa por la sangre pero extrañamente pese a lo crítico de la situación ella no dejaba de sonreírle al autobot como si intentara inspirarle confianza, como si todo estuviera bien...

Había tenido razón, todo terminaba esta noche… para el ejército decepticon y para ella…

Un rápido escaneo le informó al mecha el daño en la chica… no había nada que hacer.

-Resiste- musitó el robot- llamaré a Jetfire…

-No…

La voz de Jane sonaba tranquila, alarmantemente tranquila mientras hacía una ligera pausa, parecía que hasta respirar le dolía pero no dejaba traslucir su sufrimiento, no después del grito que involuntariamente había escapado de su garganta…

Estaba hecha una pena, los girones de la ropa estaban teñidos completamente de carmín, las heridas por todo su cuerpo se dibujaban como crueles tatuajes sobre la piel. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Todo terminaba para ella esa noche.

-No vayas a ningún lado- musitó mientras su mejilla se humedecía tanto por las lágrimas por su propia sangre- sólo… quédate a mi lado… por favor…

Finalmente siempre había sido una mujer, una mujer valiente, pero finalmente una mujer, una frágil criatura que necesitaba cuidado y protección, cariño y amor; no cargar el rifle en una guerra y una guerra que ni siquiera ella había provocado. Optimus tuvo un profundo remordimiento, si él no hubiera fallado hacia tantos años… esto no hubiera pasado… esta noche nunca hubiera llegado…

Pareció que Jane entendió lo que el mecha pensaba, siempre había sido transparente, solo necesitaba mirarlo directamente a los azules ópticos para darse cuenta. Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levantó su temblorosa mano.

Optimus acercó su dedo mientras ella lograba colocar su palma manchada en sangre sobre el metal del dedo del mecha.

-Hazlo… hazlo… pagar… -tuvo que hacer una pausa más grande para poder recuperar el aliento- ya te ayude lo más que pude esta noche- dijo de una sola intención como si tuviera miedo de no poder terminar la frase.

El Prime no dijo nada, solamente con el dedo índice de su otra mano acariciaba con sumo cuidado la cabeza de Jane, ella se dejó mimar pese al terrible dolor que sentía a cada toque de Optimus. No había sido tan malo, además, siempre había sabido que caería peleando…

-Fuimos un gran equipo…

-Somos- corrigió Optimus- somos un gran equipo…

Jane se sonrió abiertamente, después de todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos años, desde que le encontró en Canadá hasta ahora… Sí, un gran equipo, sin importar quien más había llegado en los últimos días, sin importar nada más. Era mala para las despedidas, siempre lo había sido, ¿Cómo decir tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo engañarle diciendo que todo estaría bien? ¿Cómo abrirse al saber que no sería correspondida? Antes de que Optimus pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo más ella se le adelantó musitando algo que solo Optimus escuchó y guardo solo para sí…

Los labios de la humana paladearon cada palabra como la última, después le sonrió tiernamente mientras lo último que veían sus ojos eran los ópticos de Optimus brillando cual zafiros, cual estrellas, expresando tanto que las palabras salían sobrando…

Lentamente la mano de Jane comenzó a resbalar dejando un camino carmín por la mano del valiente líder autobot.

Esa noche Optimus ganaba y perdía al mismo tiempo… El ejército decepticon sufría una dolorosa derrota mientras celebraba la victoria de arrancarle al poderoso Prime las dos joyas que su chispa más atesoraba…

-¿Prime?

Llamó Jetfire por el comunicador.

-Es necesario movilizarnos, Jetfire… Esto es solo el inicio…

Jetfire entendió al momento.

-Lo haremos pagar, Optimus… Tienes mi palabra…

Optimus cerró el canal de comunicación.

-Megatron…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_**10 meses antes...**_

Los cánticos de las mujeres en el exterior le despertaron, aun no terminaba por acostumbrarse a escuchar que alguien cantara sin el temor de ser sorprendido por un decepticon o un pretender.

Tampoco lograba acostumbrarse a despertar con un puñado de arena en la boca.

Jane McKenzie se estiró mientras bostezaba perezosamente.

¿Kaiser?- llamó a su amigo peludo.

El pastor belga no se encontraba por ahí, al parecer no estaba interesado en dormir unas horas más. Y a todo esto ¿qué hora era?

...

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Fallen había caído y los humanos con el apoyo de Optimus Prime y Jetfire habían recuperado el control del planeta, bueno, al menos de todos los territorios en los que habían peleado.

La intención de Optimus era alejarse de ahí al momento, era como si algo lo llamara a investigar qué sucedía en el intocable territorio de Megatron; pero, como siempre ocurre, no dejaban de necesitar al Peterbilt en todas partes aun cuando Lennox se hacía cargo de todo así que el viaje se posponía y se posponía y ahora ya no sabían cuando podrían partir.

Egipto parecía ser su nuevo hogar.

Tal vez La Diosa Guerrera y Wheelie se habían acostumbrado a esta vida lo mismo que Lennox y sus hombres pero para Jane y para el mismo Optimus no era lo que estaban buscando. Incluso Jetfire con todos sus retoños siguiendole los pasos parecía cansado del color arena del desierto.

...

Buenos días- saludo Jane solamente encontrarse con Optimus.

El líder autobot no le prestó atención, parecía estar más interesado en ver la Esfinge. La guardiana de las tierras de los faraones se levantaba imponente a la distancia bañada por los rayos del sol de la mañana.

¿Pensando en dónde poner la psicina?- molestó Jane.

Optimus por fin pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de la humana ya que bajó la vista hacia ella.

Lo sé, fue una mala broma ¿has visto a Kaiser?- le preguntó Jane sentándose en el pie del robot- No lo he visto en todo lo que va de la mañana.

-¡Jane! ¡Optimus!

Hola Diosa Guerrera, buenos días- saludó Jane.

Micaela Banes llegó acompañada de Wheelie.

¿Despierta tan temprano?- preguntó la Diosa Guerrera.

Al contrario, es muy tarde- Jane consultó su reloj de pulsera- Si estuviera en casa...

Jane se cortó a media oración "Si estuviera en casa, ya sería demasiado tarde para preparar el desayuno"

¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Prime dándose cuenta del abrupto corte.

No, nada, solamente... ¿Has visto a Kaiser?- preguntó la canadiense cambiando el rumbo de la plática.

Sí- interrumpió Wheelie- se quedó a jugar con la hija del Mayor.

...

-¡Vamos Kaiser! ¡Buen perrito!

La joven Annabell no dejaba de acariciar la cabeza del pastor belga, la señorita estaba encantada con un perro tan inteligente como Kaiser.

¡Trae la varita, Kaiser!- gritó Annabell cuando lanzó un pequeño trozo de madera- ¡Buen chico!

El perro no dejaba de mover su cola de un lado para otro, estaba feliz por estar jugando con la niña, sí, era una niña buena.

-¡Kaiser!

Kaiser giró la cabeza olfateando el aire, sí, su ama había llegado. El perro corrió primero hacia Annabell entregándole su divertida rama y después corrió hacia Jane haciéndole fiestas como si no la hubiera visto en años.

¿Quién es un niño bueno? ¿Quién es el niño bueno?- decía Jane mientras el perro no dejaba de llenarle la cara de baba.

Solo estábamos jugando- dijo Annabell acercándose- ¡Ahhh casi lo olvido! ¡Papá los estaba buscando a usted y a Optimus Prime!

Jejeje, no te preocupes Ann- dijo de pronto Jane- Micaela nos aviso hace un rato.

...

¿Nos llamaste, Mayor?- preguntó Optimus.

El Mayor Lennox estaba sentado frente a un escritorio repleto de papeles amontonados.

Hola Jane- saludo Epps.

Señor- Jane se cuadro frente al militar.

Tenemos problemas, Optimus- habló Lennox levantando la vista de los papeles del escritorio.

¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?- llamó su atención Jane.

Aun no lo sabemos con toda certeza, pero- Lennox mostró una imagen proyectada en ese momento por el cañón de la computadora- esto acaba de llegar...

No puede ser...- musitó Optimus

La imagen no era más que una imagen borrosa de lo que parecía...

¿Otro transformer?- preguntó Jane sin poder distinguir bien la imagen- ¿Autobot? ¿Decepticon?

No lo sabemos aun- continuó Lennox- pero tenemos que investigar... La imagen viene de Europa.

¿El territorio de Megatron?- Optimus no dejaba de ver la imagen.

Hasta que se nos hizo irnos de viaje- habló a la ligera Jane- ¿Y cuándo nos vamos?

...

A mí no me engañas, Optimus Prime- Jane estaba cruzada de brazos contra la puerta cerrada del peterbilt.

Optimus estaba inusualmente callado desde que viera la imagen del robot desconocido con Lennox.

¿Me escuchaste?- volvió al ataque Jane.

Sé que era un autobot... lo sé- fue la sencilla respuesta del líder de los autobots.

Entonces no hay más que hablar- Jane le dio un ligero codazo al trailer- mi mochila está lista.

-Jane... debo hacer esto solo...

¿Solo? Debes estar bromeando ¡Es mi oportunidad de conocer Europa! Bueno, debe estar tan destruída como cuando fue la Segunda Guerra Mundial pero aun así ¡Es una oportunidad única!- Jane McKenzie no iba a aceptar un NO por respuesta.

Optimus se transformó.

Jane, sé que eres una mujer muy valiente y lo has demostrado antes; pero... no quiero que me acompañes está vez... - Optimus se agachó hasta donde le fue posible para estar a su altura.

No voy a quedarme y esa es mi última palabra, Optimus Prime- Jane se cruzó de brazos- vamos a encontrar a Megatron y a hacerle pagar todos estos años de sufrimiento de una vez por todas y no me vas a decir que me quede.

La humana tiene razón, Prime- apareció de pronto Jetfire.

¿Estabas escuchando todo?- preguntó Jane con cara de pocos amigos.

Por supuesto, debo cuidar al Prime de ti... H U M A N A- molestó Jetfire.

Optimus negó con la cabeza. Tenía que admitir que sería imposible escaparse de Jane McKenzie o de Jetfire.

Lo mejor será que Kaiser se quedé aquí- dijo de pronto Jane- es más feliz con Annabell.

Mira nada más- Jetfire pegó con su bastón- tú ya llorabas porque Prime iba a dejarte y ahora tú quieres dejar al peludo.

...

-¿Prometes que escribirás?

Micaela no dejaba de despedirse de Jane.

¿Escribir? Sí, supongo que si tengo la oportunidad- Jane se separó de la Diosa Guerrera.

¿Segura que puedo quedarme con tu perrito?- preguntó Annabell.

Jane asintió aunque le dolía separarse de Kaiser.

Es lo mejor, además ya es un perro viejo- dijo ella tratando de mostrarse fuerte.

Jane- intervinó Graham- órdenes de Lennox.

Si son órdenes del Mayor- Jane suspiró- supongo que bienvenido, Graham.

El soldado sonrió.

Tranquila, yo te protegeré- dijo Graham haciendo que Jane se sonrojara- además es bueno visitar el viejo terruño.

Kaiser no dejaba de gimotear tratando de liberarse del abrazo de Annabell.

Por favor, perrito, no puedes ir- decía la señorita.

Por favor Kaiser- dijo Jane sin girarse a ver al perro.

Finalmente Kaiser se liberó corriendo hacia Jane.

¡Vete perro feo!- le gritó para asombro de todos- ¿Qué no ves que va a ser peligroso?- las lágrimas amenazaban con comenzar a correr por sus mejillas.

Optimus Prime entendió al momento lo que Jane intentaba hacer, lo que él mismo intentó hacer "Todo para protegerlo" pensó Prime.

Kaiser- llamó Optimus.

El perro se giró hacia él avanzando arrastrándose sobre la arena.

Vamos a necesitar al mejor detector de pretenders ¿No lo crees, Jane?- sonrió Optimus.

Jane negó con la cabeza mientras agradecía a Optimus hubiera sido él quien diera por terminado este problema.

- Tú eres el Jefe, Prime... Tú eres el Jefe...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
